In recent years, it has been developed an electronic device having an appearance of glasses such as (i) 3D glasses for watching 3D television, (ii) 3D glasses for enjoying 3D game, or (iii) a glasses-type head mount display. Such an electronic device may include an antenna so as to carry out radio communication.
Examples of a conventional glasses-type radio communication device, having an antenna, encompass a device in which an antenna is provided in a frame of glasses (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pair of variable-focal length glasses in which an antenna is provided in its frame.